phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
She's the Mayor
" |image = Did a really good job.jpg |caption = Candace acting as Mayor for a day while Stacy acts as her assistant secretary. |season = 2 |production = 231a |broadcast = 98 |story = Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |director = Zac Moncrief |us = July 30, 2010 |international = July 17, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) |xd = June 14, 2010 |pairedwith = "The Lemonade Stand" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace is awarded the opportunity to be mayor for the day, so she uses her new status to create laws that can assist her with busting her brothers. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb build an authentic log cabin and a pioneer village. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is scheduled to play golf with his brother, but since he hates the game, he creates the Accelerate-inator to speed things along. However, he is unaware that his invention also has the ability to open up holes to other dimensions. Episode Summary At City Hall, Mayor Doofenshmirtz announces Candace as the winner of the Mayor-For-A-Day Essay Contest, believing that her essay, "Why My Little Brothers Should Be Busted," is a political metaphor. Praising Candace for her pioneer spirit, Phineas and Ferb are inspired by his words to build without modern technology, so they borrowed their dad's set of antique pioneer tools to build a pioneer town. Roger shows Candace to her office and tells Melanie that he's going to the golf course now. Melanie informs Candace that she doesn't actually have any real mayoral authority, but Candace gives her a week off with pay and Melanie gleefully accepts. Candace then hires Stacy as her new assistant and prepares for her new position as Mayor. Isabella asks what they are doing that Phineas says that he and Ferb going to work on their pioneer project while at the same time wondering where Perry is. At O.W.C.A, Major Monogram with Carl tells Perry that the reason meet at the agency sauna due to not wanting to lose their privileges and gives Agent P his mission about Doofenshmirtz researching theoretical physics and golf fashion. Monogram tells him to go undercover and investigate him. As Perry leaves, Monogram greets Agent W and blows some steam Back at the backyard, Phineas and Ferb slowly begin work on their project, while back at City Hall, Mayor Candace creates a number of new laws: outlawing red clothes on all citizens except herself, making everything pretty, giving herself privileges such as free clothes and makeovers, placing her own image on the three-dollar bill, having all citizens sport her hairdo, and renaming local streets and businesses after herself, Stacy and Jeremy. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb still slowly make progress and getting exhausted. When Stacy tells Candace that she really left a mark on Danville, she then soon realizes that she's been ignoring her major campaign promise: busting her brothers. At a golf course, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was talking with his mother that he agrees to spend time with his brother but arguably tells that he doesn't like playing golf. As Roger arrives, Perry also came in disguised as a caddy, and Doofenshmirtz states he looks familiar. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb are almost done building their pioneer village, but need to get rid the cattle wrestlers and adding an old coot that tells the kids that if they find any gold, it's his. Mayor Candace, overseeing the boys' pioneer town, and prepares for bust them by calling the media and going to the backyard. Back at the golf course, a bored Dr. Doofenshmirtz sleeps while Roger was playing golf and moving on to the next hole. Doofenshmirtz thinks golfing is too boring that he shows off his "caddy" his Accelerate-inator, which he plans to use it to get this game over and done with as soon as possible. As he fires on Roger and his caddy that causes Roger to move faster. Mayor Candace arrives home to prepare for "The Big Bust". Phineas and Ferb look over their handiwork, proud of their accomplishments and vowing never to forgo technology again, and head inside. Linda and Lawrence are escorted back home with a limousine at the mayor's request as she proudly unveils the pioneer village. The townspeople see it as another political metaphor, but Linda sees it for what it truly is and angrily calls for Phineas and Ferb while admitting Candace was right all along. Back at the golf course, Roger is astounded at how fast the game is going as Dr. Doofenshmirtz points out that the slight chance that the Accelerate-inator could destroy the very fabric of space-time and possibly the entire universe is a small price to pay to get done with the game. Perry then breaks the Accelerate-inator using a golf club, causing time to flow backwards at the exact moment when Linda and Candace are about to bust Phineas and Ferb, also undoing all of the day's events back to the announcement in City Hall and causing an alien from another universe to appear. At City Hall, Mayor Doofenshmirtz prepares to announce the winner of the Mayor-For-A-Day Essay Contest. The alien destroys the Accelerate-inator, causing the time-line to be altered once again as the new honorary mayor is announced: the old coot and telling everyone that any gold that they find is now his, causing Candace to lament, "I was robbed." Transcript Songs * "Pioneer Quirky" * "Ordinary Day" * "Beethoven's Symphony no. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line He was also heard panting when him and Phineas were sawing a log. What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He was already in the Agency's Sauna with Major Monogram and Carl and Agent W Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Candace speaks briefly in Spanish and French. * Events that are shown in the rewind scene but not on the episode: ** Candace and Stacy being on a stage with a picture of Candace in the background ** Scenes with Dr. Doofenshmirtz doing activities with Perry (probably a humorous space-time-glitch) ** An alien ripping a hole in the screen while the Accelerate-inator distorts. *There is another Agent W (A whale) seen in this episode. Since both have been referred to as Agent W, it could mean that there can be more than one agent per letter. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * Candace has the Paisley Sideburn Brothers perform for her while acting as mayor ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Production Information * This is the first episode to air after Disney Channel's May 2010 logo change (A modified version of Mickey Mouse's head inside a rounded square, resembling an app icon). * In Spain the "Accelerate-inator" was call the "Aceleri-golf-inator" and the episode was titled "Ella es la alcaldesa" (She is the mayor). International Premieres * July 17, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * July 21, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * July 20, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * August 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * September 12, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) * March 12, 2011 (Disney Channel UK) Errors *In the opening scene, the man next to Linda's lips are dark brown, at first. They then change to pink later in the scene, and finally they change to be the same color as his skin. * Candace and her bodyguard refer to the house as "the Flynn household", not its true title of "Flynn-Fletcher household". Also, Lawrence and Linda are called "Mr. and Mrs. Flynn", though they should be addressed as "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher" and "Mr. Fletcher" respectively. Isabella made a similar mistake in "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Hip Hip Parade", when she calls Linda "Mrs. Fletcher". Jeremy also did this in "Atlantis". Isabella also says "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn". in the episode "Greece Lightning". Linda is also mistakenly addressed as "Mrs. Flynn" in a few other episodes. * The "bowl of mints" is actually a bowl of jellybeans. * During Ordinary Day, when Candace and Stacy are trying on clothes, Stacy's reflection has a belt buckle but Stacy herself doesn't. * When Stacy says "Oh brother, I busted my pencil", Stacy isn't using a pencil, she's using a pen. * When Candace says "Everything should be pretty", the city hall building is normal-colored, however when the camera zooms out, the whole building is colored in pink. * In the scene where Linda and Lawrence are in the cab, the name of the paper on Lawrence's paper is colored in black, however in the next scene in the cab, the name of the paper is now colored in blue, as it will stay throughout the episode. *When Phineas says "That's the spirit, Ferb", his lips don't move when he says "Ferb". *During the close up of Phineas and Ferb getting busted, we see Linda's shadow but not Candace's. *There are several references to "today" and "this morning" and, indeed Candace is "Mayor for a Day", but she is only announced as the winner of the contest at 1:00 (according to the town hall clock). Since this happens in daylight it can only be 1pm, so technically, Candace is mayor for less than half a day. Continuity *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's dislike of golf is mentioned again, the first time being during "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". * Candace mentions being the Queen of Mars ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). * Linda questions whether or not the boys' invention will be invisible, a nod to "Don't Even Blink". *On the wall of the mayor's office, there is a red plug where Perry was trapped in "The Beak". Also there is a bowl of mints that was mentioned in the same episode. Allusions *'Hope' - Candace's campaign logo parodies "Hope," a now famous-poster of President Barack Obama created by artist Shepherd Fairey in 2008. *''The Shining'' - "They" resemble the Grady twins from the famous horror film The Shining. *'Beethoven' - Stacy hums the first four notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. *''She's the Sheriff ''and She's the Man - The title of this short is a likely parody of the syndicated series She's the Sheriff (1987–89) which starred Suzanne Somers. It's title can also be a parody of the movie She's the Man ''(2006), featuring Amanda Bynes *'Hidden Mickey''' - A small Hidden mickey is seen side-way in the nose of the Crazy Old Coot. *''Caddyshack'' - Heinz Doofenshmirtz's golf bag -inator may be a nod to Al Czervik's (Rodney Dangerfield) fully accessorized golf bag. *'Katy Perry' - Roger's caddie is named Katy, and Heinz's is Agent P, making the caddies named Katy and Perry, though this was probably not intentional. Trivia * This is the first episode in which Stacy appears with hair tied on top of her head. She has an updo in the entire episode. * This is the third time that Candace has managed to bust her brothers ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo",), although in each incident, time is modified, or the whole thing turns out to be a dream, making them "not count". This episode (along with "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") also proves that Linda would not always approve of what Phineas & Ferb do if she was actually aware of their true activities, as she was quick to call them out & was prepared to punish them on the spot. (It is unknown what Lawrence would think, though) * This is first of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas where they were exhausted from building and wished to never to do again. * This is the first episode where Perry does not wear his agent hat during a mission. *This is the second episode to feature a golfing theme ("Put That Putter Away"). * "Melanie is out, peace!" is a reference of phrase said by Unknown guy at the end of Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). Previous uses of this joke were done in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" and "The Beak". * Melanie appears again ("The Beak"). * This is the second time that Perry has worn an actual set of clothes. The first time was in "Vanessassary Roughness". * The one-eyed green alien with the toy hammer makes an appearance ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Vanessassary Roughness"). * The time accelerator in this episode is the second one that Doofenshmirtz has made. The first one was created in "Lights, Candace, Action!", when he wanted to produce some perfectly-aged cheese. * This is second episode that the ending shows that the whole episode never happened due to a time lapse. The first was "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". * Bobbi's Hair Emporium makes a third appearance in this episode (1st is "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" & the 2nd is "Hip Hip Parade"). * Second time Perry is seen wearing a Towel around his waist. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * Linda expresses what the boys are doing is "imaginary" again ("It's About Time!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Atlantis"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * John O'Hurley as Roger * Pamela Adlon as Melanie es:La Alcadesa pt-br:Ela é Prefeita Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes Category:S